Modern technologies are developing prosperously. Novel information products are introduced daily for satisfying people's various needs. Early displays are mainly cathode ray tubes (CRTs). Owing to their huge size, heavy power consumption, and radiation hazardous to the heath of long-term users, traditional CRTs are gradually replaced by liquid crystal displays (LCDs). LCDs have the advantages of small size, low radiation, and low power consumption, and thus becoming the mainstream in the market.
In addition, thanks to the rapid advancement of fabrication technologies for panels in recent years, the manufacturing costs of touch panels have been reduced significantly. Consequently, touch panels are applied to general consumer electronic products, such as mobile phones, digital cameras, digital music players (MP3), personal digital assistants (PDAs), and global positioning system (GPS), extensively and gradually. In these electronic products, touch panels are disposed and used as displays for users' interactive input operations. Thereby, the friendliness of the communication interface between human and machine has been improved substantially and the efficiency of input operations has been enhanced as well.
Recently, mobile phones are developing prosperously; in particular, smartphones are developing rapidly. As mobile phones require lighter and thinner mechanisms, the size of materials and the number of components used in panels are required to shrink or reduce. Besides, for single-chip driving chip modules for liquid crystals, in order to make mechanisms smaller and easier for adoption as well as to increase the assembly yield and lower costs of modules, pruning external components has become the major trend. Moreover, in order to provide a wider range of voltages, for example, 2.3V˜4.6V, given a single power supply and shrinking the area of the driving chips in display panels, manufacturers gradually propose driving methods for satisfying both of these two types of requirements.
The source drivers in general display devices adopt operational amplifiers (Op-amp) or voltage dividing using resistors for driving display panels. The driving circuit in display panels comprises a plurality of digital-to-analog converting circuits and a plurality of driving units. The plurality of digital-to-analog converting circuits receive pixel data, respectively, and convert the pixel data to a pixel signal. The plurality of digital-to-analog converting circuits transmit the plurality of pixel signals to the plurality of driving units, respectively, for generating driving signals. The plurality of driving units transmit the driving signals to the display panel, respectively, so that the display panel can display images. The driving circuit needs an external voltage boost circuit. In addition, for maintaining the level of the output signal of the digital-to-analog converting circuit, the voltage boost circuit needs to be coupled with a storage capacitor. Nonetheless, since the capacitance of the storage capacitor is large, 0.1 uF˜4.7 uF approximately, external capacitor device has to be used, leading to an increase of the manufacturing cost. If the storage capacitor is disposed in the driving circuit, the area of the driving circuit will be increased.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a novel driving circuit of a display panel and the driving module thereof, and a display device and the method for manufacturing the same. According to the present invention, the area occupied by the external storage capacitor of the driving circuit is reduced or even no external storage capacitor is required. Hence, the problem described above can be solved.